criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Lake's Bride
The Lake's Bride (Case #27) is the twenty-seventh case of the game. Case Background The victim was a woman named Mary Gray. She was found dead inside the trunk of a car pulled from the lake, drowned. The killer was a poet named Alexander Vladinsky. Alexander had a mental problem and loved Mary. When Jones asked Alexander why he killed the woman he loved, Alexander replied with a strange answer. He said that love, passion and death were all similar and that murder was the highest form of desire. Since Alexander had a mental problem, Judge Hall sentenced him to 30 years in jail, accompanied by a psychiatrist. Victim *'Mary Gray' (found dead in the trunk of a car pulled from the lake) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Alexander Vladinsky' Suspects Elizabeth Hopkins.png|Elizabeth Hopkins Floyd Russel.png|Floyd Russel Thomas Benson.png|Thomas Benson Alexander Vladinsky.png|Alexander Vladinsky James Savage case 27.png|James Savage Killer's Profile *The killer collects stamps. *The killer has a dog. *The killer has scratches. *The killer has a mud stain. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes 27.PNG|Lake 2. Underwater.png|Underwater victim's stall.png|Victim's Stall 4. Stall Shelves.png|Stall Shelves 5. Town Exit.png|Town Exit 6. Dilapidated Road.png|Dilapidated Road Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lake. (Clues: Victim's Body, Seaweed, Torn Letters) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Elizabeth Hopkins. *Examine Seaweed. (Result: Scales) *Talk to Floyd Russel. *Examine Torn Letters. (Result: Letters) *Analyze Letters. (00:30:00) *Investigate Victim's Stall. (Result: Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Classified Ad) *Talk to Thomas Benson. *Examine Suspect's Description. (Result: Suspect's Profile) *Talk to Alexander Vladinsky. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Town Exit. (Clues: Keychain, Claw, Glove) *Examine Claw. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints Sample. (00:30:00) *Talk to Floyd Russel. *Analyze Glove. (06:00:00) *Talk to James Savage. *Talk to Elizabeth Hopkins. *Investigate Stall Shelves. (Clue: Box) *Examine Box. (Result: Stamp) *Examine Stamp. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (00:30:00) *Talk to Alexander Vladinsky. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Underwater. (Clue: Torn Suit) *Talk to Alexander Vladinsky. *Talk to Thomas Benson. *Examine Torn Suit. (Result: Suit) *Analyze Suit. (06:00:00) *Investigate Dilapidated Road. (Clue: Broken Medal) *Examine Broken Medal. (Result: Medal) *Examine Medal. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask James Savage what's wrong. *Investigate Town Exit. (Clue: Sick Fox) *Examine Sick Fox. (Result: Insects) *Analyze Insects. (03:00:00) *Ask James Savage to take care of the fox. (Reward: 200 XP) *Talk to Floyd Russel about the Creature. *Investigate Lake. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Pamphlet) *Tell Floyd Russel you found the pamphlet. (Reward: Tuba, Lake Monster Suit) *Check up on Thomas Benson. *Investigate Stall Shelves. (Clue: Red Suitcase) *Examine Red Suitcase. (Result: Fairytale Book) *Give the book to Thomas Benson. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (3 stars) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *This case, The Kiss of Death and The Reaper and the Geek are three cases in which the murder weapon is an action (drowning, defenestration and pushed to death). *This case and What Dies Beneath have the same murder weapon (drowning). Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Historical Center Category:Cases